


Don't Drink Hajime's Orange Juice.

by Velvet_Eden



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: :3, Bagels, Breakfast, Comedy, Gen, Orange juice - Freeform, RAWR xD, Yum, hajime gets fuckin pissed, here for shits and giggles, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Eden/pseuds/Velvet_Eden
Summary: Don't drink hajime's orange juice... or you'll regret it!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 14





	Don't Drink Hajime's Orange Juice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I posted this on fanfiction a few months ago and thought I should post it here too! So enjoy :3

Hajime hinata is a high school student at the prestigious “Hope's peak academy.” Every day had its different set of challenges. But today was particularly shitty for him. First he missed the train to school which made him late, he forgot that an important assignment was due today, and his shoes got thumb tacked!. These series of events left him feeling like he was worthless, that he was an idiot, and a failure. But there was one shining hope, the only thing he had to look forward to. He could not stop thinking about it all day… orange juice. He had a whole carton of orange juice waiting for him at his dorm. At the end of the day he rushed home to claim his fruity prize.  
Hajime walked into his dorm brimming with happiness, only to turn the corner and find that his dreams had been crushed. He turned the corner to find his roommate Nagito Komaeda sitting down with an almost finished bagel and… an almost empty glass of orange juice. Hajime was suddenly filled with a deep despair.

Nagito: Oh Hajime… Your home already. These bagels are amazing, you have to try one.  
Hajime: Nagito? What is that you have in your glass!?  
Nagito: Oh! Its orange juice… I just had the last of it. It was delicious!  
Hajime was suddenly filled with intense rage  
Hajime: Nagito?! Didn't I tell you never to drink my orange juice!  
Nagito: No… I don’t really recall that.  
Nagito said in a condescending tone, while he finished the rest of the orange juice in his glass.  
Hajime: Don’t fuckin play dumb with me Nagito! I literally told you that yesterday!!  
Hajime: Also I texted you today about how shit my day was! And you KNEW that drinking my orange juice was going to make it worse!  
Nagito: Ok, Ok. You caught me. But you know I did it for the sake of the greater hope. I drank your orange to give you despair. Of course only for that despair to be consumed by a shining hope.  
Hajime: Dammit Nagito… You crazy bastard. I was looking forward to this orange juice ALL DAY. You and your fucking hope.  
Nagito: HAHAHAHAHA anyways… let's just forget this little incident and move on.  
Hajime: ...  
Nagito: ...  
Hajime: ...  
Nagito: … You want some bagels??? They're fresh out of the bakery!  
Hajime: Fine, but you owe me some more orange juice.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more comedy fanfiction about danganronpa but am sort of stumped on what to do next. So if you would like to, you can put a prompt in the comments. If I end up using the prompt I will credit you in the beginning notes of the fanfiction. Anyways I hope you enjoyed my story :3


End file.
